The Darem Murder Case
Discovery of the Body After waking up in the Tailor's room from a dream where ze met a random stranger (Super Saiyan Warm-Shade) Heijin is woken by Dia whom is quite rattled by something she says happened in the Jail Cell. Upon entering the cell ze is greeted by a bloody mess of a room with a locker lying on it's side, a blood-tarnished poster and an equally bloody hanging bed. There is pink blood leading from the bed to the locker in a trail across the ground with more blood leaking from the locker and a strip of brown cloth coming out of the closed door. Heijin opens the locker and finds the dead body of Darem, the bright yellow colored Warm whom had been working on fixing up the Jail Cell with Marizaha and Nigrum. He had been stabbed three (3) times and had been put into the locker to hide the body. He has blood leaking from the stab wounds and from his mouth and eyes as well as some scattered on his body, presumably from being dragged to the locker. Strangely, there seems to be no evidence of a fight. After recoiling in shock from the corpse, Albus and Jeineid show up to the scene of the crime to immediately notice the murder. They then talk about what they all knew about what had happened with these clues being revealed by the four: * Dia reports that she did not, in fact, find the body but saw Marizaha running from the room and blood so she went to get Heijin. Jeineid reports that he saw Marizaha running out of the room as well and presumably went to get Albus from the Shop. * Jeineid alerts the others to the blood-written "M-A-R-I" on top of the locker. Eretikal shows up in response to a lot of yelling and notices the blood. Heijin asks zim to do an autopsy which he responds negatively to and is told that Darem was murdered by stabbing, then, upon further prodding from Albus, Eretikal agrees to do an autopsy. Beforehand though, Heijin collects more evidence from the room including: * One (1) pint of blood, to which the others in the room stared at him oddly for so he stopped as not to seem to suspisious. * One (1) oddly smelling rag. * A couple (~) black scales First Meeting Due to the danger everyone is in with a murderer about, Heijin calls everyone to the Meeting Room to alert everyone and discuss the murder. Everyone is present except for Sudi, who is recovering; Rekrap, who is dead; And Eretikal, who is preforming an autopsy on Darem. Heijin alerts peolpe of the murder but is interupted by Jeineid who states that Marizaha did it because the letters "M-A-R-I" were written on the locker but couldn't be finished because Darem died before he could finish spelling her name. Taoh slams open the Captain's Room door announcinging that they all have to work together to find the murderer. This stated, if they come to a conclusion and it is wrong then he will randomly choose one of them to kill. Ze also opens up Darem's room for investigational purposes. Jeineid is told to stop talking, to which he is frustrated by and Heijin begins to collect relevant information. He recieves one from Marizaha and another from Tayilifen who report: * Not remembering the night before, Marizaha woke up in the Jail Cell, saw the blood frightening her and causing her to run away. Beyond that she states she knows nothing. * At the 0 Hour (12pm) Tayilifen went to the kitchen to get a snack and saw someone go into the kitchen but she couldn't determine who. Scared, she hid under the Meeting Table and the unknown person left the area quickly afterward to an unknown location. * Using further concentration, Tayilifen recalls that they were pretty fast as well as her recollection presenting that the shaded individual was only wearing short upper-body clothing, no long coattails. Marizaha is told to take a sobriety test but says that there is no alcohol on the ship and that Bellumisians cannot drink any due to their bodies and minds not handling it well. Investigation Given the opportunity, Heijin enters Darem's Room and finds: * One (1) chair, which hasn't been tampered with at all. This chair though had been given to him by the Captain of the ship, Taoh for some reason or another. * One (1) set of standard bedding with no abnormalities. * One (1) written and signed note from Marizaha to Darem, inviting him to a sleepover in the Jail Cell and to meet there at half throught Hour 0 (12:30pm). The note also says not to talk to her about the sleepover beforehand and to wait inside the room for her. After examining the room completely Heijin checks if ze can talk to Captain Taoh who appears instantly asking what ze wanted. Heijin responded with a few questions: "What's up? Never really got to meet you." * Ze responds quickly with "Fine". "Are you always available for questions or is this a special situation?" * Taoh states that questions can be asked between Hour 7 and Hour 21 (7am - 9pm). "Can you tell me who the seventh member of my squad is?" * Ze says that ze cannot as ze made a deal with them not to. Taoh then says ze shouldn't have said that either, noteably without any regrets on doing so. "Also does the ship have security footage?" * Taoh says that the ship has no cameras and upon being prodded for why it wouldn't states that "we don't need any" and tells zim to ask a better question. "Why do you have blood on your hands?" * Ze responds by stating that it doesn't matter and responds with the same words upon being asked why. Taoh then states after being continuously harassed about the blood that Heijin should be worrying more about zir dead teammate instead of zim. After these questions Taoh tells Heijin to leave. Ze heads to the Closet to find some makeshift investigation supplies but finds Metsuka instead who says that there used to be a bottle of and unknown something in the Closet before but it is missing. He then says that Nigrum was looking for Heijin. Nigrum is suprised that Heijin actually showed up and is nervous in talking to zim. He then hands over a written and signed note from Jeineid. This note holds the same premise as Marizaha's note with the differences of: * The sleepover will be in either the Jail Cell or the Tailory at the 0 Hour (12pm). * Multiple people will be there, not just the two of them. Nigrum says that he was too scared to go as he is a pretty shy person. Second Meeting Everyone is gathered again with the same turnout and Heijin is about to slam down evidence on Jeineid being the culprit but thinks it through and just asks to get everyone's signatures. The signatures given by Jeineid and Marizaha do not match the signatures on the letters. Before Heijin can do anything else Eretikal enters the room with a bottle of chloroform ze found. Eretikal then tells Heijin how chloroform works and that the rag could have been used in unison with the chloroform to knock out Darem. The autopsy that Eretikal had been conducting resulted with this information: * Darem had been stabbed three (3) times before he died. * The murder weapon was a knife, large by the size of the holes, with the ability to jab. * The blood trail suggests that the stabbing happened on the bed and that by the third stab Darem was dead or died. Dying on the bed deconfirms the theory that Darem wrote "M-A-R-I". * He died a little before Hour 2 (2am) After the autopsy report, Heijin examines the signatures to determine who has the most similar style to the signed letter signatures. Xuliv and Canckt's signatures stand out but ze considers it a stretch. Having done zir signature as well ze notices that zir signature oddly resembles Marizaha's signed letter signature. To be doubly cautious Heijin requests the crew to use their non-dominant hand to write their signature resulting in no one having a fully ledgible non-dominant handed signature. Leaving behind the signatures for now, Heijin asks whether the chloroform would leave any stains on the murderer's hands or clothes. Eretikal shoots down this thought as the murderer would not be as dumb as to give themselves away so easily. Ze then turns to Nigrum for investigation as to why his scales were at the scene of the crime. He replies that when nervous he tends to shed his scales and that the scales were there because he had been working there with Darem and Marizaha beforehand. Upon his truth being questioned, Marizaha validates that he had been there with her and that he was shedding due to her intimidating personality. Also noted on the side that he sweats a lot. After reviewing and validating Nigrum's innocence Heijin begins to talk about washing their hands as ze wanted to see if anyone had blood on their hands. This was interrupted by Jeineid though as he continued his suspection of Marizaha, blaming her as the culprit by explaining that she had: * Invited Darem to the Jail Cell then tried to frame him by inviting Nigrum under his name. * Obtained the chloroform at Hour 0 (12pm) then left to the Kitchen where Tayilifen saw her as she went into the Kitchen to collect the rag and knife. * Left to the Jail Cell in wait for Darem as Tayilifen ran back to her room. * Upon Darem entering the room, she used the chloroform coated rag to knock Darem out and waited until he woke up on the bed to stab him twice then drag the body to the locker and with this time Darem tried to write out Marizaha's name until she stabbed him a final time and tossed him in the locker. Before he can finish, two surprising arrivals announce that his story is too stretched to be relatively close. These new arrivals turn out to be the healed Sudi and the mysterious green character, Quis. As she reveals herself, she also brings another piece of evidence, a bloody knife which has a freshly blood-stained handle. After dropping this case-turner on them, Quis and Sudi start questioning Tayilifen to see if she had any leads on who the person was that she saw enter the Kitchen. The challenge is now placed upon the forum goers to find out who the culprit or culprits are.